undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Under Our Judgement
Frisk falls into a changed Underground. While she doesn't remember much she does know that it is all wrong. While she wants to make everyone her friend the monsters in here don't. They think very negatively of her and other humans. Since kids are the only ones allowed to enter the Underground the monsters don't think anything of killing human kids. Nothing though could prepare her for just how wrong things have gotten. Monsters eat anything they can get their hands on including human flesh. The monsters think it is a fair punishment for trapping them down there and every seventy years sending some kind of human creature to kill those that it can. Wanting it to end the monsters are willing to do anything to get out...no matter what happens they will get out. Characters Undertale Characters Frisk Frisk is a fourteen year old girl who falls into the Underground "escaping" the death of her family. Having survived the fall she meets a nice ghost named Chara and a not so nice ghost named Flowey. She is dead set on making everyone her friend even if it gets her killed. Because of another version of her every time she dies sometimes randomly a thorn or flower that sometimes glitches out grows out of her. They are not deadly to her but growing one causes her intense pain that increases every time she grows another one. Chara Chara is the dead child of Toriel and Asgore and brother of Asriel. She dies fighting Frisk when she was in genocide mode. When she sees her again she thinks they are the same but they soon realize that they are not. She has her own personality and feelings and a rather non murdery look to her. She soon decides to help her travel through the Underground and free all monsters. This means that sh does have to trick her into going back into the Underground and save her from monsters a few times against her will. She thinks some monsters should be killed and others should be taught their place but to her disliking Frisk refuses to do that. Sans Sans doesn't remember Frisk but does remember someone with the ability to reset killing everyone. Friends with Gaster he is hell bent on killing Frisk. Loves dark jokes and annoying other monsters except for his brother. He is the main reason that Snowdin is protected by the wild ones. Has a glove with strange fake gems on it that with it he can control all of reality. Unfortunately for him he can't use it to escape the Underground nor can it affect Frisk. Calls Papyrus boss as a joke. He is messed up in the head and always feels board. even though he doesn't use his powers much he does use it to make things "entertaining". He sees Frisk at first as a plaything and doesn't want to let her go so easily. He makes her go through dangerous puzzles and traps and even mess with the guards so they would try and kill her. He thinks that dark stuff is entertaining and often says that when the Underground was trying to rebuild itself was the best time for him since he was so entertained. Board with life. Papyrus Papyrus is kinda unchanged. He does look somewhat like Fell!Papyrus but he still is the lovable old normal Papyrus that we know. He rules Snowdin and is the lieutenant of the Royal Guard. Thinks Frisk is charming and might be worth keeping alive so they can be trained to be the best fighting unit ever. Hates it when Sans calls him boss. Toriel The retired queen of the Underground she nearly dies trying to ward off It the second time It attacked. After doing some research she finally understood what it was and managed to ward off and even almost kill It. unfortunately while It won't kill her Toriel got some serious drawbacks from her first fight with It and even the training she made herself go to. While she still cares for Frisk and the other humans she is insane and can have very bad episodes in which she sees It everywhere, especially in other humans. Somewhat insane and often questions herself most of the monsters in the Ruins are dead because of It coming through to get to the rest of the Underground and also due to Toriel's episodes. Luckily the few monsters that do live in the Ruins they are friendly and realize that It is not human due to the reactions that come from other humans seeing it. They offer help for when Toriel is having or going to have an episode. Her eyes turn pale green when she is about to have an episode and black with yellow pupils when she is having one and pale yellow when she is having one but not a bad one. Toriel is still strong with fire magic but since her training and some training from Undyne she carries a long large black spear with a flaming tip and uses red spears to attack as well as fire. She is regarded highly by other monsters for her many fights with It. At the end when Toriel has a very violent episode she attacks Frisk attempting to kill them seeing something worse in her. (404Frisk) She does let Frisk leaves after she convinces her that whatever she sees in her that she isn't it or whatever it is. Undyne Undyne died suddenly during an riot. As it turned out It killed her while everyone was distracted. Undyne was brought back to life with some extra determination with the help of Alphys but she is different. She doesn't speak and has a weird fascination with humans. She protects Frisk and Chara when she meets them, her brain giving her orders to protect them. Soon afterwards though she was given orders from Alphys to kill them and that she does try to do. With her extra determination she becomes their biggest enemy, chasing them even through Hotlands and even in the Lab. Eventually though the heat gets to her and after Frisk spares her she thinks that her new orders are to kill Alphys which she does so. Feeling guilty she kills herself but since she is and still will be Undyne and still feels like she has the entire Underground to protect she comes back to life. Going to have to live with the death of Alphys was too much to bear on her so she ordered Mettaton to help her bring Alphys back to life. Napstablook After Mettaton was damaged by It Napstablook vowed to do his best to help the monsters out however he can. If this means killing anyone who tries to do bad things to the Lab then so be it. If it also means killing humans too then so be it too! Napstablook now posses a black and red knights suit. He is a lot stronger and while he doesn't expect kindness from humans he still will attack them nevertheless. While sparing him is the same as normal it takes a lot longer to do it. Napstablook is able to use a variety of knights weapons to attack as well as music. He is found outside the Ruins in Waterfall but his first appearance is in the Ruins where he is hanging out at the Spider Bake Sale. His normal appearance is a black ghost with yellow eyes and mouth. Mad Dummy A mechanized dummy that was tasked to protect the Lab. Very aggressive and seems to like his job but as it turns out he thinks that everyone hates him for it. He wants to be friends with everyone since he isn't angry anymore but he thinks monsters see him as a freak or a scary beast. Alphys TBA Mettaton TBA Muffet TBA Flowey TBA Asgore TBA Added Characters It TBA 404Frisk TBA Del TBA Jarged A skeleton sent by Barracuda to keep this world alive at any cost. The strongest monster in the Underground and isn't at all affected by Sans reality powers and isn't affected by resets. This is bad in a way that if he is fighting and he gets hit and a reset occurs he still has that wound. Jarged wasn't always a skeleton and sometimes by random his skin comes back to him. He wears a black and red coat with his hood always on. His face is mainly hidden by the shadow of his hood but his two glowing red eyes and his mouth which is full of sharp fangs and a golden on on the left side of his face can be seen. He has sharpened claws and sharp eyesight. He mainly carries two large black and red swords and is extremely skilled with them. He tried to teach Undyne how to fight better but It got to her first and for some reason he cannot see Undyne at all. Can teleport and use a magical move called a tele-roll. A skilled assassin. He learns from someone called Fanko and by his words he apparently is the only one who can see what Jarged see's. What he see's is not known. Calls Sans Smiley Jacket and Flowey Little Weed. Attempt to kill Frisk and Chara and says that they are his problem and his tasks but for some reason constantly lets them go. Story Frisk falls into a changed Underground. She remembers being here before but can't remember anything. She knows things down here are wrong though. She meets Chara and Flowey and off they go. As they go further in though the monsters are getting more desperate to kill her. Soon it comes down to fight or die...unless she chooses befriend. While the others are shocked a certain skeleton thinks she is playing them. Can she survive and get out of the Underground or will she die and become another lost soul? Trivia/Random Nothing yet. Stuff will be added shortly. Just taking a break.Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Genocide Category:Monstrous Category:Grim Dark Category:Written story